


Don't You Know That You're Toxic

by KoriMuse7124



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Affairs, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Depression, Dirty Talk, Drunk Shiro (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Shiro (Voltron), One-Sided Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Pidge - Freeform, Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Rough Sex, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Schizophrenia, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Lance (Voltron), Suicide Attempt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoriMuse7124/pseuds/KoriMuse7124
Summary: Keith's world was nothing but a grey, dull vision. Black and white through and through. He's driven into a depression because of a failed marriage that hasn't even been acknowledged. The same goes for himself. Though, he cries every night and dies inside almost every day, one person is there for him and helps him through the rough times...whether that be comforting or fucking.****DISCONTINUED****
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 44





	1. Giving Into It: Temptation

If Keith's moans were anything to go by, a bystander could say he was having the time of his life right now. "Yes! Please- more! Ah!" 

  
  


Tan hands gripped his wrists as the man above him pounded in harder, stretching Keith deliciously wide. "Yeah? That feel good enough?" Lance chuckled darkly at Keith's enthusiastic nod, the smaller boys whimpers and whines growing louder. 

  
  


Honestly Lance didn't think he would be here right now. Now, to say that he didn't find his brother's husband attractive, was a blatant lie; but he never thought he would be in bed with him. When he first met Keith, it was at a yearly family gathering for Christmas. Shiro, his brother, was excited to show off his fiance at the time. He spent all of the two days texting Lance that his fiancee was nothing short of sexy. 

  
  


And boy was he right. The first time Lance saw Keith walk through the creaky door of his mom's old, rickety house, his brothers arm wrapped around his waist, he felt all the air leave his body and he choked on his orange soda. The guy was ripped, with still a feminine sway in his hips that drove Lance crazy (especially downstairs). The long black hair that swayed whenever he walked just made Lance want to grab it and _pull._

  
  


Of course he controlled his horny self because, well, this was his older brothers _fiancee_ for christs sake. He may be attractive and may make Lance's dick twitch with interest, but! But, he couldn't do that to Shiro. Beautiful fiancee or not, Shiro was still his brother and he vowed to try and never think of his fiancee like that again. 

  
  


But obviously that didn't work so well. 

  
  


"L-lance! Feels so good! Fuck!" Keith screamed, closing his eyes tight. There were tears of pleasure streaming down his face. Lance grunted, letting go of Keith's wrists and leaning down to mouth at his pale neck. 

  
  


"Lance… ah~ N-no marks." Oh yeah, that's right. Even after years of neglect from Shiro, Keith is still married to him. 

  
  


After Lance lost his house due to his ex-girlfriend, Allura kicking him out even if he owned half of it, he stayed with Shiro and Keith. Shiro, the loving brother he was, took him in and let him have the extra guest bedroom. Shiro's house was nothing short of fancy and it was a real upgrade from his old house. 

  
  


There was only one problem though, and it was Keith. Not to say that he in general was a problem, no. It was just his sexiness in general. 

  
  


The first few weeks Lance had stayed with them, Keith was a little distant, talking to Lance when the tan man engaged in a conversation with him. Shiro was mostly home but always in his study, leaving Lance and Keith lounging around. Once he caught Keith bringing dinner to Shiro only to be turned away. "Sorry hun, I don't have time to eat, go watch some T.V or something." 

  
  


Keith looked distraught before walking glumly out of the room. 

  
  


Lance felt a pang in his heart. Keith made that dinner specifically for Shiro and he just brushed it off. "It's fine, he's always so busy now with his new promotion." Was all Keith said when Lance brought it up. There was a nagging feeling as Lance continued to watch as Keith was ignored and left alone. It wasn't fair to Keith; it seemed like a one sided marriage. 

  
  


When Shiro started staying at work late and coming back at the wee hours of four, Lance felt it was worse. Especially when he started taking long trips out of state. 

  
  


One night he found Keith on the couch, staring at a lit fire and sipping from a wine glass. He noticed there was another wine glass on the table, still half full and untouched. 

  
  


He stepped out from the shadow of the couch and leaned against the back of it, looking at Keith's ponytail. "Had a late night again?" He asked quietly. He saw Keith tense and then sighed, relaxing his body before giving Lance a weak smile. "He always does." He looked back at the fire, sipping quietly from the wine glass again. Lance thought for a moment before walking around and sitting on the other end of the couch.

  
  


Keith looked at him for a moment and Lance smiled in a reassuring way. "You gonna drink that?" He pointed at the untouched wine glass as Keith smiled and chuckled, shaking his head. Lance calmly reached for it, and took a sip. "Oh my god, where did you even get this wine?" 

  
  


That night was full of giggles and reassuring smiles. 

  
  


Fast forward to now, where Lance was giving Keith _plenty_ reassurance that he was most definitely appreciated. "Can't help it darling, you always just feel so fucking good whenever I pound into your little hole." Keith gasped and whined at the dirty words, redirecting Lance's mouth to his own with his fingers curled around the tan man's neck. They kissed sloppily and desperately while Lance fucked him into the sheets. 

  
  


Keith was on _fire_ right now. He hadn't had sex this great since he and Shiro first got together. Even after getting married, their sex life died out because of Shiro's work. He could only spare Keith a little time on their one night honeymoon. The years that followed were dull and grey, not just in the bedroom. Shiro had always been too busy and too tired to even give Keith a glance of affection or appreciation. Hell, the last time they actually kissed was a few days ago and it was a small peck that was barely returned! 

  
  


Shiro just never gave the attention Keith thought he needed anymore. At first, Keith thought there was something wrong with him. That Shiro had fallen out of love with him for some big reason. Was he too clingy? Was he not attractive enough? Was he just old news to Shiro? Is he just not good enough?

Keith's questions were answered when Lance had started living with them. At the first mention from Shiro (over text) that Lance would be staying with them for a while, Keith was slightly annoyed. It wasn't that he didn't like Lance, no, he did. It was just that a third person in the household didn't seem like a good idea. He honestly thought he would have to be some housewife for the two brothers. But… that wasn't the case at all. 

Lance was kind and so thankful that Shiro had let him live with them, even if it was temporary. And Keith really didn't have anything to worry about since Lance was the one who mostly cleaned up. "My mother taught me to always clean up after myself. I just figured that since I'm a guest it wouldn't be fair to you." Keith then started to warm up to the half cuban. When Shiro was gone, on a trip or stayed late, Lance was there to keep him company. 

  
  


It was honestly comforting and nice to have Lance to listen to him, even if he was complaining about the women at the grocery store who ran over his foot with her shopping cart. Lance had just laughed and told him if he ever ran into her, she would get a stern talking to. Keith had laughed with him. 

  
  


They had began to blossom as friends and it was nice. Keith never felt alone anymore in the house like before. After that, their relationship developed into a more infatuation. Keith blushed whenever Lance didn't have a shirt on, and when Lance had those particular gray sweatpants on that left no imagination to the mind. The first time he had ever thought about Lance that way, made him downright angry at himself. 

  
  


He was married! And to the guys brother! Just because he was touch starved did not mean that he could take advantage of Lance that way. But yet here he was, having his husbands brother fuck him senseless. 

"You need to come baby?" Keith only whined in response, holding Lance closer. Lance gave him another opened mouth kiss before reaching down and stroking Keith's prick. The pale man keened and screamed into Lance's mouth as he was worked to the edge. "L-Lance!" 

  
  


"That's right, Baby. You only scream my name, don't you?" Lance rumbled as he worked his hand and his hips faster, getting closer to his relief as well. "Yes! G-God yes! Only you- Ah!"

  
  


"And this tight, pretty hole is mine isn't? It belongs to me, right?" Lance growled out. He licked at Keith's neck, restraining himself from biting down on the smooth canvas. Keith moaned and panted against Lance's shoulder, almost crying because of all of the damn pleasure. "Yes! All yours! Please- hah! Come inside!" Keith moaned as he felt his orgasm rip through him, his cum shooting onto Lance's hand and his own stomach. 

  
  


"Yah? Want me to fill you up? I bet the thought just made you come didn't it?" Lance hugged Keith's body closer as his hips desperately pounded against Keith's, his cock driving in his tight hole so much that Keith was beginning to feel overstimulated. "Yes! Please, Lance." Bright, ocean blue eyes met dark violet ones and Lance was gone, shoving his cock in deep before shooting his load and painting Keith's insides a delicious white. Keith whined as he felt himself being filled, rocking his hips a little without realizing. 

  
  


After a couple moments he felt Lance pull out, a trail of cum leaving behind evidence of what they just did. Keith was finally able to catch his breath as he opened his eyes to see Lance staring at him. There was a soft look on his face and in his eyes that made Keith's lips curl into a tired smile. Lance leaned down and collided his lips with Keith's and reached to touch his cheek soothingly. Keith hummed as they lazily made out, not having a care in the world. 

  
  


Lance laid beside him, Keith following and hugging at his side, his head and arm on his chest as they slowed their breathing. Lance carded his fingers through the mop of black hair and Keith purred happily at the feeling. Lance kissed at his head and kept his lips pressed there. "Y'know, you're gonna have to calm down, still can't walk properly from the last time… " Keith said, his voice hoarse from moaning shamelessly. A low rumble resounded from Lance's chest as he chuckled and kissed Keith's head again, rubbing his hand up and down Keith's naked back, sending shivers up his spine in a good way.

Yah, this is just what Keith needed. 


	2. Can't Come Down (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How they fell..

Keith wiped at tears streaking down his face as he pressed hard on the red button shown on his phone screen. 

  
  
  
  


**_I love you_ **

  
  
  
  


_ 'Yeah right.. if you loved me you would actually make time for me' _ He thought to himself. He tossed his cellphone on the bed, never looking back at it. He had just gotten off a phone call with Shiro. Apparently he was staying a lot longer in Paris then he said he would. 

  
  
  
  


Keith heard the door creak open slightly to see Lance peering at him warmly. "Hey, what did he say?" Noticing Keith's tear stained cheeks and red bitten eyes, he moved into the room. 

  
  
  
  


Keith looked back at the floor, not wavering even as he felt Lance sit beside him. "He said that he was going to be in Paris a lot longer than he thought. God!" Keith hit his fists against his thighs and let out a frustrated sigh.

  
  
  
  


"Why can't I ever just have him to myself for once! For once I would like to be held in my own husbands embrace! Is that too much to ask?!" He sobbed and looked at Lance, who had sympathy in his eyes. He put a soothing hand on Keith's shoulder, rubbing his thumb back and forth against the black fabric of his sweater. 

  
  
  


"No it's not… I'm so sorry Keith." The smaller male sobbed even more, leaning into the tan man's arms. He curled up against Lance and cried into one of the arms wrapped around him. Lance looked down at Keith with distraught eyes. 

  
  


He really couldn't understand his brother this moment. How was he so oblivious to the pain he had brought upon his own husband by being away so much? Lance hated these nights, hated seeing Keith a sobbing mess until he cried himself to sleep in Lance's arms. He hated when he would tuck Keith into bed, a sad expression on his face that made Lance's heart ache. He wishes he could  _ stay _ , to just comfort Keith and tell him that everything will be alright. But he can't. 

He refuses to step over that line, even if he wishes that the line didn't exist, he can't. 

| ○ |

Lance walked in the door, taking off his shoes and setting his coat in the closet. After a couple moments he became distracted by the smell of something delicious coming from the kitchen. He followed the delectable smell and was met with Keith's back to him, stirring something in a pot on the stove. 

"Hmm what is that delicious smell?" He asked, leaning against the door frame. Keith turned his head and chuckled. "It's just something I whipped up. I haven't cooked for a while since Shiro…" he paused, gripped the wooden spoon a little tightly before sighing and going back to stirring. "Since he got that promotion." 

Lance stepped away from the door frame and to Keith's side. "I'm sure it'll taste great, Keith." Lance smiled softly and was rewarded with Keith smiling back. Lance then noticed the distinct pop of Keith's violet eyes. 

"Are you wearing eyeliner? And… did you get your hair trimmed?" He asked, seeing that the fringed bangs were no longer split and were neatly cut into a smooth finish. Keith blushed and looked at Lance, his mouth agape. 

"Y-yah, I went to the stylist today and I wore the eyeliner out. Why? Does it not look good?" Keith reached an insecure hand up and twirled the strands of his hair. Lance shook his head, trying to not focus on the heat suspiciously on his cheeks. "N-no! You look great!- I mean… it looks great." Lance slapped a hand on his face and grumbled to himself as Keith quietly giggled. Lance stared for a few seconds before smiling gently. 

"You look beautiful. Don't let yourself tell you otherwise." 

Keith blushed and sputtered for a bit. He shook his head and huffed as he turned the burner to a low temperature. "How about we shut that loud mouth of yours with some soup, hm?" Keith suggested as Lance faked offense. 

"Loudmouth! Why I never!" He turned his head and stuck his nose up, essentially not looking at Keith. 

They both erupted into a set of laughs and they set the table and dished their soup. When Lance got the first spoonful into his mouth he, shamelessly moaned and closed his eyes. 

"Keith, are you Gordon Ramsay?" The pale man burst out laughing, holding the edge of the table for support. "It's just soup Lance." He managed to say when he calmed down. 

"So? It's so fucking good that it deserves to be praised and so does the awesome chef." Lance took another spoonful and shoved it in his mouth. Keith smiled and shook his head as he started eating his own portion of soup. 

He ignored the small blush set upon his cheeks. 

  
  


| ○ |

"So, are you actually going to get that puppy you talked about the other day?" Keith perked up from his spot on the couch. "You remembered that?" 

Lance chuckled as he set a bowl full of ice cream gently down onto Keith's lap. "Of course I do. You wouldn't stop talking about a baby husky you saw for twenty minutes." He sat himself down next to Keith, his own bowl in his lap as well. Keith sat up, balancing the bowl in his lap while he looked at Lance. "Don't you think it's weird that you remember things I said that even I forget?" He asked, looking at the flat screen in front of them as Lance skimmed through the movies available to them. 

"I guess that just means I'm a good listener." He smiled and wiped a bit of his ice cream on Keith's nose. "Lance!" He growled as he wiped at his nose, unfortunately licking off the ice cream much to Lance's amusement. 

"What do you think? Sixteen Candles or Mean Girls?" Lance asked. Keith shrugged as he spooned at his ice cream. "Haven't seen either." 

Lance let out a girlish gasp and looked at Keith with eyes as wide as an owls. "Alright, we're watching both." Lance declared, hitting the play button for Mean Girls. Keith snorted and watched the screen. 

  
  


"How have you never seen either of these movies?" Lance asked, they were already halfway through Mean Girls, their empty bowls set on the coffee table in front of them. He covered himself with more of the blanket, snuggling in, which Lance couldn't help but think:  _ 'cute' _ . 

"I just have never gotten into chick flicks." Lance gasped from beside him. "How can you not? The romance, the drama!" Keith chuckled at Lance's dramatic facade. 

"I'm more into horror and angst filled movies." Keith said confidently. Lance huffed and crossed his arms. "Of course you are, stupid emo.." 

Keith laughed and hit Lance's head with a pillow. "Deal with it princess. Now, are you gonna put on Sixteen Candles or is our marathon over?" 

Lance snorted and shook his head, reaching for the remote. "You're impossible.." 

After a third of the movie, Keith felt his eyelids growing heavy. He looked up to see Lance already half asleep, his arms over the back of the couch. Keith leaned in a little closer until he was up against the side of Lance's warm body. Without really thinking, he nuzzled his head into Lance chest, slowly drifting off. 

He might get that puppy..

| ○ |

Lance groaned and scrubbed at his eyes as he heard a loud bang come from downstairs, unfortunately waking him up. He heard a few more noises before he shot out of bed. Sleep could wait, there were more important issues going on, for example there could be an intruder in the house. 

He delicately opens the door to his room and steps out into the hallway, warily watching as a light came on from downstairs. He quickly and quietly goes down the steps and approaches the kitchen where he heard some glasses being clinked together. He peered out and felt relieved when he saw a messy black mullet. 

"Keith what are you doing up this late? I thought you already came back from dinner with your mother a couple hours ago?" He stepped forward. Keith grumbled and looked at him, his face red and dazed. He's obviously been drinking. 

"D-didn't want to come home to an-" he hiccuped, giggling a little after, "empty house." Lance furrowed his eyebrows and reached for a bottle of rum in Keith's hand. "No! This is mine, you can't have any." He cradled it into his chest and stuck his tongue out at Lance. 

Lance tried to reach for it and Keith only held it higher, tipping away from him and almost falling over. 

He laughed, putting his hand on Keith's lower back to steady him. "C'mon Keith, you should go to bed. What do you think Shiro would say if he saw you like this?" The smaller males face twisted into disgust and anger. 

"Like he actually cares about me…" Lance rubbed his hand up and down Keith's back, gently taking the bottle from his hand and setting it on the table. "Don't say that Keith… you know he cares for you he just-"

"He doesn't have time for me." He spat out bitterly. Lance frowned and studied Keith. He was still wearing his clothes that he wore to dinner, his tie a little untucked. He had obviously been crying before and now he was fully leaning against Lance, his head tucked into his chest. 

"What did I do wrong? Does he not love me anymore?" He hiccuped and stuffed his face further into Lance's chest, soaking his dark blue t-shirt. Lance hugged him closer, leaning down and nosing at the soft inky black strands of his hair. "No, Keith you did nothing wrong. It's that damn job of his. Even when he's home he always in his study and never making time for you. You deserve all the attention in the world, Keith." 

He felt that Keith had stopped crying and was now sniffling against his chest. He mumbled something to which Lance had to strain his ears even if he couldn't hear. "What?" 

"I'm tired." 

He then felt all of Keith's body weight on him and he stumbled back. "Wha- Keith!" He was only answered with soft snoring and he pouted. He reached down and gathered the man up in his arms. He then started to bridal style carry Keith up the stairs. He felt his arms wrap around his neck and Keith nuzzled his face into Lance's neck. Lance ignored the shiver that ran up his spine as he pushed open the door to Keith's and Shiro's room. He laid Keith down on his side of the bed, covering him up with the dark red duvet, only to be stopped. 

He looked up to see Keith, his violet eyes staring right into Lance's soul and a pale hand reached up and gently pulled on the back of Lance's neck to get him closer. Keith leaned up desperately until their lips touched. Lance's shock stayed as he looked at half lidded violet eyes and felt soft lips against his own. 

As Keith's eyes finally closed, he broke the kiss and his head fell back on the pillow, leaning to the side a bit. Lance leaned over Keith, looking down at the sleeping man with wide eyes. Lance snapped himself out of it, pulling the duvet backup and covering Keith, who snuggled against the fabric.

He silently cursed himself for not making Keith drink any water before going to bed. He'd decided to set out things in the morning for him. Lance reached up to touch his own lips, blushing like a fool.

Oh shit..

_ (The Next Morning) _

  
  


The first thing Keith felt was warmth. He knew he was about to wake up but he didn't want to leave his bed. His sweet, warm bed. 

And then he felt the excruciating pain residing in his frontal- actually, all of his brain. 

"Fuck!" He hissed as he grabbed for his head, thinking that cradling it will just coddle it down into a numbness for some dumb reason. 

"Morning sunshine!" He growled at the chirping voice that came from beside him. "Time to wake up and drink some water and take some ibuprofen for the nasty little headache you decided you wanted." Lance snickered as Keith huffed and rolled over, bringing the duvet with him and slamming it over his head. 

"Go. Away." He said and hissed again as his head throbbed. He felt a hand grab the blanket and easily rip it from his grasp. He groaned and covered his eyes with his hands. "I don't wanna get up." 

"Well too bad; I made food and someone other than me is gonna eat it, mister." Lance huffed as he set the table tray on the nightstand. Keith peaked out from his hands with a small stubborn glare that was fading into curiosity. Lance put his hands on his hips as he looked expectantly at Keith. 

Keith pouted and sighed, rolling onto his stomach with a gruff. "Fine." 

He then felt the duvet cover up his lap and Lance's hands forcing him to sit up, even propping a pillow behind him. Keith rubbed at his eyes, pouting like a child as Lance held two small pills in front of him. He grabbed them and looked at Lance expectantly. He rolled his eyes and grabbed a cup of water on the nightstand, handing it to Keith. He waited patiently as Keith took the pills and drank the water silently. He then moved the tray into Keith's lap, making sure the little legs were on either side of his thighs. 

Bacon, Eggs, some chopped up hash browns, and a small glass of chocolate milk. Keith eyed the food hungrily as he picked up the fork next to the plate. "How did you know I liked my eggs scrambled?" Lance was busy putting the water on the nightstand, keeping it far away from the ledge. He looked at Keith with a sheepish smile. 

"Lucky guess. Y'know since you're stubborn I would guess you would be a picky eater." Keith smacked at Lance's bare arm to which the tan man looked highly offended. "What- I made you breakfast!" He sounded so betrayed. Keith snickered. "And you called me stubborn and picky." 

"Ah, ah, I called you a  _ picky eater _ . Not picky." 

"Tomato, Tomato." He simply said as he picked up some of the eggs and stuffed them in his mouth. He hummed and smiled at the flavor in his mouth. "This is really good." He felt giddy just eating something that he didn't cook or didn't pay for. Shiro never made any dinner but that's mostly because when Keith had first met him he was living off of pizza and ramen noodles. 

"Just wait till you get to the hashbrowns. My familia says they would kill over them." Lance chuckled, mindlessly staring at Keith. The mullet man hummed and swallowed some more food down before he lifted the glass of chocolate milk. "I didn't even know we had chocolate milk." He said, sipping and savoring the taste just as he did as a child. 

"Oh you didn't, I figured I'd make myself useful and get some at the store." Keith looked at Lance with fondness. He can't think of anyone other than himself that bought groceries for the last three years. It was sweet. "Well thank you for saving me a trip there. I swear crazy lady is always there and ready to jump me." They both laughed and Keith continued to eat his breakfast, sneaking quick glances at Lance, who was looking at his phone. The man was shirtless, wearing only black basketball shorts and Keith could tell that he had recently taken a shower due to the damp hair he was sporting. 

Suddenly Keith found himself staring. He knew Lance was attractive, that was obvious, but he'd never looked up close before. He had a cut jawline and he had freckles over the top of his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. His cheek bones were so defined that when he smiled his face would light up. And he can't even get started on those perfect, ocean blue eyes that just made you wanna stop and stare because they were like diamonds to the naked eye. Even his lips looked appealing. No traces of any dryness and they just looked so soft and plumb. Looked so cute when pouted. Looked so.. kissable.

"Keith."

Said man blinked. He looked back at Lance's eyes and saw that the man was actually looking at him, his brow raised in questioning. "You okay?" Lance spoke again and Keith's eyes shot down to his lips once again. The dark haired male unintentionally licked his lips as he looked back at Lance. He then kicked himself mentally. 

"Uh, yah. M'fine." He looked back down at the half empty tray, just wondering what the hell is wrong with him. Lance stared at him curiously before looking back at his phone. Lance really didn't want to bring it up, but maybe he could just ask. 

"Hey, do you remember last night?" 

Keith looked at him again, confusion lacing his features. "Well I remember getting home from dinner and going straight for the whiskey. After that? No clue." He shrugged and ate some of his bacon. Lance pursed his lips, looking to the side. Okay, maybe this was a good thing. It should be better that your brothers husband doesn't remember kissing you in a drunken state. All good things, right? 

"Why? Did I do something stupid?" 

Oh, this shit could not right itself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is before "Giving Into It: Temptaion". The first chapter was mostly an introduction to the story. 
> 
> 》
> 
> Any thoughts? 
> 
> -Do you think their relationship is justified?
> 
> -Do you think Shiro is neglecting Keith on purpose? Do you think there's someone else?
> 
> -How do you feel about the series so far? 
> 
> 》
> 
> Also, this series is probably not gonna be that long, hopefully less than ten chapters, but a lot of content. 
> 
> Anyways, kudos, comments, and suggestions are welcomed here! :D


	3. Can't Come Down (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down.

Keith was cooking. Again. Shiro wasn't coming home no, but Keith wanted to do something for Lance. It was all because of Lance that he hadn't been needing to take his antidepressants anymore. He had been diagnosed after his melt down. Shiro doesn't know. Neither does Lance. Maybe it would just be better if Keith had actually talked to Shiro about the impending loneliness he had been feeling instead of hiding it. He should've heeded Romy's warnings about keeping this from him. He should've gotten the courage to actually stop Shiro from doing his work, tell him it was important and that he couldn't brush Keith off anymore. 

But he didn't. 

It made Keith feel as if  _ he  _ wasn't the one doing enough in their marriage. Shiro still thinks Keith is happy. And that's  _ not _ okay. Keith bit his lip, staring off into nothing. He can't do this anymore. He can't handle being brushed off anymore. He can't handle sleeping alone anymore. He's so tired of the nights alone. So tired of not feeling loved. 

He wanted a divorce. 

He had to tell Shiro. He  _ needed  _ to tell Shiro before this got out of hand. Shiro deserves to know that Keith doesn't feel the same way anymore, their love just withering away into a dull and numb nothingness. It hurt. 

"Woah, you're burning the pasta." Keith gasped aloud as he saw a tan hand reach out and turn off the burner, moving the burnt noodles to the other side of the stove to cool. He looked quickly up at Lance, who looked amused. 

Lance. 

Lance had a reasonable job, he made time for Keith even when there was work to be done. He had actually asked Keith's opinions on things. He was so kind and gentle. He was always so patient with Keith. Keith always had to keep himself from staring whenever Lance even had a shirt off. 

Lance's smile dropped as he looked at Keith's distressed form. "Hey everything okay?" 

"I.. I burnt the pasta. I-I burnt the pasta, I'm so stupid." At this point Keith was tearing up, emotions pouring from his soul. Was burnt pasta noodles really anything to cry about? No, but everything had just been building and building in Keith's mind and chest that the overcooked meal was the last smack to break the dam keeping in Keith's tears. "Hey, hey it's okay. It's just burnt noodles I'm sure we can figure something- oof!" Keith started to bawl, shoving his face into Lance's chest like he had done many countless nights before. 

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's waist, smoothing his hand down his back and reaching one up to brush through his hair. Keith tugged at Lance's baseball shirt and just cried, because he couldn't do this anymore. It hurt so much to keep it all in. "Keith… you're okay… let it all out." 

That only made the smaller man cry harder. 

Eventually he had calmed down to where he was just leaning against Lance and breathing in the scent of his shirt. "Bad day or something?" Lance asked. 

Keith nodded his head, afraid that if he spoke, he would start crying again. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

He shook his head. 

He should. 

He could feel the disapproving aura coming from Lance. "It's not good to keep it in." 

Keith stayed silent for a few moments. He pulled back from Lance's chest and stared up into the male's blue eyes. He probably looked horrible, his eyes red and puffy and a runny nose. Dark circles under his eyes and fringed hair from tears. Another couple tears left his eyes and he felt Lance's hand come up to cup his cheek, brushing them away with the gentle slide of his thumb. It made Keith whimper and lean closer, longing for this. 

"Just stay, please." Keith mumbled weakly. " I just need you to stay."

That was the last thing he said before a pair of lips were pressed against his. Keith didn't even act surprised, he kissed back immediately. The kiss was gentle and slow, loving and soothing. It made Keith melt into the touch of Lance's hands. It was  _ good.  _ Keith could start crying again because he  _ needed  _ this. 

The thumb on his cheek never stopped it's movements as the two kissed passionately. It was when one of Keith's hands raised to the side of Lance's neck that they separated. They both stared into each others eyes, arms wrapped tight around each other. 

But all good things come to an end. 

Lance pulled back, leaving Keith completely standing alone. Keith could see the confusion and regret in his eyes. He stared at Keith for a few more seconds before he looked down. "I-I'm sorry." 

Then he left. 

  
  
  
  


| ○ |

  
  


The next couple of days after that, Lance pretty much avoided Keith. Those days sucked because Keith was once again alone, and when he's alone, he thinks. And thinking sometimes is just bad for you. 

There was no way that he could tell Shiro. The poor man doesn't even know he's done something wrong to drive Keith to act so unfaithful. And it's not like Shiro ever meant to disregard Keith. It was never his intention and that made it all the more worse. 

Shiro came home and of course he was stuck in his study. Keith didn't even bother to try and go and talk to his husband. He'd knew he would just be dismissed. But he did see Lance go in there. Oh no, he wasn't going to tell him, right? The rest of the night was just an anxiety attack in his own bedroom. 

He did not, in fact, tell Shiro that they had… mingled together, but instead had a small conversation. When Keith asked what they talked about Shiro shrugged it off saying that, Lance was just having trouble with his ex right now. 

When the fuck did he start talking to Allura again? 

It's not like Keith ever met her, but from what he's heard she is a massive bitch. She's the reason Lance is here in the first place. Not saying that's a bad thing, necessarily, but if Shiro hadn't allowed Lance in the house then he wouldn't even have a place to live. Their mother is all the way in Florida and it's lucky they even make it to the reunions once a year. 

But, there was another issue at hand and he didn't need to focus on her right now. 

Shiro had left for another trip and Keith had definitely had enough of the silent treatment from Lance and decided to face him himself. 

"What?" 

"You've been ignoring me for the last couple of days. Why?" Lance avoided his heated gaze as he was trapped against the couch. He was simply trying to watch T.V before Keith came in and blocked his view with an angry glare.

"You know why…" he mumbled. Keith felt part of his face twitch. 

"Seriously?! That's all I get? We kissed, so stop being a fucking coward and admit it." He seethed in anger. Keith was always blunt. He's been that way since he was a child and throughout his teenage life. 

Lance looked at him with shocked eyes before they melted into a boiling anger. He stood up, almost knocking Keith back against the coffee table. "I am  _ not  _ a fucking coward. And you don't seem to understand that  _ this _ ," he motioned between the two with his hand, "is so fucking messed up." He hissed and Keith glowered at him. 

"You don't think I know that?!" He raised his hands up. "I kissed my husband's  _ brother  _ a couple days ago, you don't think I feel guilty?" 

"You didn't even tell him, did you?!" Lance asked, anger still boiling in his blood. He'd been pent up about this for a couple days and now was apparently a great time to let it all out. Keith stepped closer to where they were almost bumping chests. 

"No and you didn't either! How could I!?" 

"Maybe because he's your husband?!" 

"And you're his brother! You haven't been married to him for five years! You haven't felt that he never wanted you! He doesn't even touch me anymore! You even liked it! What kind of a brother does that!?" Keith yelled, thoroughly getting into Lance's face. 

"So did you! What kind of husband does that?!" Keith hissed and pushed at Lance's chest, almost making him fall back on the couch. "Fuck you!" 

Lance growled and grabbed the back of Keith's head, pulling him in and crashing their lips together. Keith immediately kissed back with just as much determination and anger. They both fell on the couch, Keith straddling Lance's thighs as he sat on his lap and kissed him. 

There was definitely teeth clacking together and desperate tongues fighting for dominance. Keith felt his hair being pulled back and separated from the kiss with a gasp. Lance immediately went to lick and kiss at his neck, scraping his teeth in some places. Keith groaned and grinded down onto Lance's lap, making the other growl possessively. 

The tan man threw the other down on the couch, quick to climb over him and continue their heated kiss. Keith moaned as he felt his legs being pushed up and around Lance's waist, his hips grinding into the others. Keith tugged at Lance's shirt desperately wanting the offending clothing off. He got the hint, ripping the shirt over his head and throwing it on the floor. Keith immediately touched and grabbed at Lance's chest, finally getting to touch and not just look. 

"Like what you see?" Lance asked gruffly and Keith whined, lifting his own shirt up and with help from Lance, it also ended up on the floor. "Just shut the fuck up." Keith immediately grabbed both sides of Lance's head and pulled him back down into a kiss. 

Keith's pants were off first and shivered when he was only left in his boxers. "God I've been wanting to do this since I first saw you, jesus." Lance kissed his way down to Keith's stomach, stopping on the way for a bit of nipple play which Keith thoroughly enjoyed. Keith looked down at him, a squeak leaving him when he felt Lance's tongue against the fabric, pressing right against his dick. That was at least six years ago when he had first met Lance. Holy shit. Lance has been wanting to fuck him for six years. That's right before Allura came into the picture too. 

Keith wondered if Lance ever thought about him while having sex with Allura. If he just imagined that Keith was beneath him instead of her, taking his dick. Keith flushed, embarrassed with his own thoughts. 

Of course when he met Lance the first thing he would describe him as was charming. He was so nice to the poor unsocial Keith that was meeting Shiro's family for the first time. Keith also couldn't deny that most of their family was attractive. Their sister Veronica and Lance's twin definitely included. Honestly they could live off a modeling career. 

He moaned as he felt his cock being teased through the fabric of his boxers bringing his thoughts back to the present. He looked down, seeing Lance's eyes staring at him as he gave another long lick up the shaft. He moaned louder, throwing his head back and wanting to get these stupid boxers  _ off!  _ He reached down only to have Lance pin his hands to his sides. 

He whimpered when he felt another long lick. "Lance, get these fucking off!" He growled out looking down at him. Keith was always a brat at heart when it came to sex. He was never  _ ever  _ fully submissive. He was just the kind of person that didn't take any shit from anyone and right now he didn't need Lance's. Oh but the tan man just smirked at Keith's demand, giving him another lick, this time framing the sensitive head, and looking straight into Keith's eyes with a playful and pleased look. 

"Oh come on Kitten, you can do better than that." He said, and his hot breath kept hitting against Keith's clothed dick. He squirmed and huffed when he couldn't get out of Lance's hold. The man had some strength but a part of him also wanted the foreplay. It had been so long since anyone had even touched him and he was so close to cumming with Lance just licking his dick through his goddamn boxers. 

"Lance-  _ please. _ " Keith whined into a fit of desperation. This was so unfair. Lance didn't even have his pants off yet. Lance smirked up at him, seemingly pleased and let go of Keith's wrists, removing his boxers. The pale man let out a sigh of relief as his cock sprung free from its confines. 

The sigh then turned into a punched out moan as he felt the hot, wet heat of Lance's mouth engulfing his aching prick. "F-fuck! Lance..!" 

He could feel the smugness radiating off of Lance but- god he didn't  _ care. _ He was getting his dick sucked and it hasn't had any action in literal years. 

Lance swallowed all of him easily, taking his sweet time in bobbing his head. He pulled away and licked and kissed Keith's burning tip before licking his way up and down the length of his cock. Now when Lance's tongue made its way down to his hole, Keith got a little flushed. He had exactly taken a showed since this morning and he would've taken another one earlier, but then again, he didn't know he would be getting fucked on his couch, so. 

But Lance still continued to lick at his taint and eventually rub his tongue against his entrance, causing Keith to buck and whine. Don't forget that Lance had been stroking his cock religiously this whole time and each stroke and lick was bringing him closer to the edge. "L-lance! Stop- agh, you're gonna m-make me cum." 

The other man wordlessly followed Keith's command but kept a tight hand on the base of Keith cock. Lance had spit and precum shining on his chin with a smug grin etched into his face. 

"Too much?" He asked, amused. Keith blushed harder, sitting up and glaring at Lance. "No! I just… haven't done this in a while." He pouted, like the inner twelve year-old he was, and looked away. Lance paused for a moment before reaching out and placing a gentle hand on Keith's chin, turning his face towards Lance. 

He smiled gently and brushed back a few stray strands of hair. "Well let me take care of you, baby." Keith's heart fluttered once more and he gave in and smiled. He opened his arms, looking expectantly at Lance, who rolled his eyes and moved off of him to pick him up. 

"You're so lazy." 

"Why go through all the trouble of walking when I have you. But careful; with that attitude you might not get any tonight."

They both knew it was an empty threat, but Lance did reel himself back. He carried Keith up the stairs, just like he did nights before. Keith happily hummed as he was carried towards Lance's bedroom. All the while, teasing Lance by nibbling at his earlobe. Lance groaned and threw him down on the bed, climbing immediately on top of him. 

Their lips molded together as they gripped and squeezed at each others skin. When Lance's tongue dipped into his mouth again his eyes rolled back and he groaned. Honestly, he could spend forever just sucking on Lance's tongue and he would be a happy, horny mess. 

Unfortunately, oxygen is needed to keep humans alive. 

They huffed against each others lips, Lance leaning down to kiss and bite at his neck. "Fuck..mm" Keith hummed out, biting his lip. 

"You got lube?" He heard Lance snort and he gave Keith a coy look which made his cheeks flare. Lance placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek before getting off of him, standing at the side of the bed, searching through the tiny drawers of his nightstand. 

Keith decided that he was taking too long and grew very interested in the large bulge in Lance's pants. Lance squeaked (a sound he would refuse to admit making later) as he felt Keith's tugging hands undoing his fly. "Desperate huh?" He asked lowly, his bravado still plainly here. Keith ignored him in favor of getting the stupid denim and boxers off. The tan man's cock bobbed out, standing proud at nine inches with a slight curve to it, already leaking precum. The musk smell to it intoxicated Keith. 

"Hm, seems like someone else is excited too." Keith smirked up at Lance, who only glared in response, grabbing Keith's hair and pulling him towards his cock. "Ah!" 

"Why don't we shut that loudmouth of yours up, hm?" Keith glanced up to see a sort of softness behind the cold front in Lance's eyes. Keith grabbed the large girth in front of him and started to stroke him slowly as he kissed and licked at the tip, licking under the sensitive head and reaching his other hand up to fondle Lance's tight balls. Lance hummed lowly as Keith took the head into his mouth, already suckling. 

"Fuck Keith…" Keith moaned and bobbed his head, taking in more of Lance's cock. He felt the hand in his hair tighten its grip, pulling harder. Lance yanked Keith onto his dick, drinking in his muffled groans and gags. "You like having your throat fucked don't you?" Lance asked, chuckling as Keith let out a shameless moan. 

"Cock slut." He muttered out as Keith deep throated him. The stretch of his jaw was aching but fuck, Keith didn't care. The way Lance's tip hit the back of his throat and how it made its way down it felt amazing. He looked up at Lance through hooded eyes. The man's face twisted into pleasure as he saw the lust filled purple irises. They held eye contact until Lance grabbed the strands of Keith's hair and shoved more of his cock in his mouth, Keith's nose shoving against the dark curls of hair there. 

Keith shut his eyes tight, he could barely breathe, but he didn't care. He kept smoothing his tongue on the underside of Lance's cock and swallowed the precum dripping down his throat. He faintly heard Lance groan before black started to dot his vision. He whimpered weakly and that's when Lance released him. 

Keith gasped for breath as Lance leaned down and held him, rubbing circles into his back. "Sorry, was that too much?" He shook his head. Voice hoarse as he spoke. "Fuck, that was perfect." Lance smiled, happy he hadn't done something wrong to trigger Keith. 

He brought their lips together again, smooth and slow and desperate. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's neck, pulling him closer. Lance hummed, separating from his lips and smacking his ass, making Keith gasp. 

"Let's get you ready Kitten, hm?" He pushed Keith onto his back, reaching for the lube that was discarded. As Lance warmed it up on his fingers, Keith stroked his own cock, watching Lance's eyes see the movement. "I should have you masturbate infront of me one day. Love to see you make yourself cum baby." Keith whimpered and stroked his dick with a little more vigor. He closed his eyes, getting lost in the pleasure of his own hand. 

A sudden pressure against his asshole had him gasping. Lance sunk in the tip of his finger and hissed. "So fucking tight baby. You haven't played with yourself in a while hm?" Keith shook his head, mouth agape from the intrusion. Lance sunk more of his finger in, pushing in until the knuckle, slowly rotating his finger and massaging his inner walls. 

Keith let out a punched out groan as he felt the appendage brush over his prostate. "Lance… please." 

He was rewarded with another finger. 

Lance moved the fingers at a steady pace, opening up Keith and watching as his body twitched and shook. He leaned down to kiss Keith's inner thighs, biting and sucking at then. Keith moaned and keened. "So beautiful baby." Lance mumbled the praise as he moved his fingers faster. 

Keith moaned above him, his hands gripping his lovers hair. "Lance…" he sighed out, biting his lip and grinding his ass against the fingers. Lance went to licking at Keith's balls, and up his dick. Keith felt his body jump from the shock and he moaned louder than before. 

"Lance.. L-lance!" Keith shouted as another finger entered him, the burning stretch doing nothing to diminish the fire starting to mold deep in his gut. "What is it baby? Tell me what you want, use your words." Lance kept his mouth to his talk, licking and sucking at Keith's cock as if he was an addict. 

Of course Lance just wasn't going to let him have this. He felt embarrassed at the command, turning hotter than before and whimpering. "Lance- God just fuck me already." He grounded out through gritted teeth. 

To his surprise Lance's ministrations stopped and he whined out loud as the fingers left him, making him feel empty in comparison. "You sure?" Keith opened his eyes and saw Lance hovering over him, his cock just  _ right there _ where Keith could easily reach down and- 

"Keith." 

He looked into Lance's eyes again, seeing the familiar seriousness to them. Keith nodded, looping his arms around the others neck and reaching up to place a smoldering kiss on his lips. He pulled away and smiled at the other. "I'm sure. Please…" 

Lance took a moment before nodding, reaching down and positioning his dick to where it could enter Keith without a hitch. "If it hurts tell me to stop, okay?" Keith nodded and stuffed his face into the crook of Lance's neck, leaving love bites against there. 

Lance finally started to push in and they both sighed, letting out a breath they didn't know they were holding. "Fuck, God. So tight- what the fuck." Lance exclaimed, pushing in deeper as Keith moaned at the stretch. "Keep going big boy you still have more to go." Keith whispered. 

He heard Lance make a noise that he was sure he was going to deny later as he pushed all the way in. Keith's ass was just pulsing around his cock and it was driving him mad. Lance panted against Keith's shoulder, his hot breath causing the other man to shudder and whimper. "Lance move.." 

"I haven't even been inside you for two seconds- just hold on." Lance said, annoyed but also being cautious. He doesn't want to hurt Keith. 

"Laaance!" Keith complained, trying to move his hips. Lance growled and pinned his hips to the bedding and slapped his ass, making Keith shout. "Stop being a fucking brat and let yourself adjust, if you move now it's gonna hurt for a lot longer so stay. Fucking.  _ Still."  _ He hissed in Keith's ear. He whimpered, relaxing his body and keeping still. 

"Good boy.." Lance adjusted himself above Keith, slowly pulling out and pushing back in a couple inches. Keith gasped and let out a low moan. Lance continued this, increasing his pace as well. The tight heat around his cock pulsed each time he thrust in, Keith's moans and whimpers accompanying it. He finally angled his hips just right to where he hit that spot inside of Keith.

Keith cried out, wrapping his legs around Lance's torso and clinging to him. "More, please fuck- ah!" 

Lance kissed at his neck, thrusting into Keith with abandon. He got lost in the pleasure and foggy lust as it went on. He drank in Keith's moans and screams and wails. All of it just enveloped him into something much deeper that his mind itself couldn't handle. 

  
  
  


| ○ |

  
  
  


"Fuck."

The two men lay against Lance's bed, tangled up in the sheets as they cuddled. Keith almost fell asleep because of the soothing motions of Lance's hand scratching lightly up and down his bare back. Keith hummed, agreeing with Lance's outburst. He was curled up against Lance's side, his head on his chest and their fingers interlocked on Lance's stomach. 

They had at least two rounds and Keith refused to leave the bed to actually shower. Which, to be honest, Lance thought was a little gross but he could care less right now. 

"What are you thinking about?" Keith asked softly, playing with Lance's fingers. He felt the man sigh, leaning to nose at Keith's messy hair. 

"Well, for one that was probably the best sex I've had in a long while." 

Keith giggled at that, nuzzling into his chest. Lance chuckled breathlessly, tugging the boy closer. "But also… I feel guilty. I don't like going behind anyone's back, especially my own family." 

Keith hummed, his tone sour and agreeing. "But, Keith you- I just haven't felt this way with anyone in a long time. And seeing you struggle everyday, seeing you be alone for all that time just sparked something in me that I myself couldn't even understand. I wanted to see you happy and see you smile. I would give anything for you to be happy." 

"Lance.." 

Keith propped up on his elbow, looking down at Lance with a fond smile. Lance shared his happy expression and leaned up to kiss him gently. Lance stroked Keith's cheek with his knuckles, a soft and gentle gesture that made Keith's heart flutter wildly. He felt Lance's hands rub at his wrists, to which he jerked back. 

Lance glanced down at the scars before smiling carefully at Keith. "I want all of you, Keith." Keith blushed, almost tearing up but managed to hold himself together. He smiled, pulling Lance in for another kiss. 

"You're too sweet for your own good." Keith mumbled against the others lips. Lance chuckled, kissing him again and framing his face. 

"And you're too beautiful love, so I guess we're both in trouble huh?" Keith giggled, kissing him again and again. "Now get up, we  _ really _ need to take shower."

His world was finally gaining color and vibrance. He felt great; he felt  _ warm _ and  _ safe. _ Keith felt new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...
> 
> Thoughts? Questions?
> 
> Kudos, comments, and feedback are welcomed!


	4. Can You Feel Me Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Attempted Suicide and Depictions of Violence in this chapter.

_(Two Years Prior)_

Keith hurled one last time into the toilet bowl before sitting up and blinking up at the ceiling dazed. He whimpered as the voices intensified. 

_You're not good enough_

_He doesn't love you_

_Look at you, pathetic_

"S-stop, please! I know!" He already knew these things. He already knew he was pathetic and not good enough. They started as whispers but have recently been getting louder, and _louder._

_He probably is seeing someone else, because you can't satisfy him_

_Failure_

_Worthless_

He cried harder, clawing deep into scalp and tearing at his hair. 

_Disappointment_

_Disaster_

Keith felt like he was going to throw up again. He stood, wobbling on his feet as he stared at his reflection. He didn't even recognize himself. 

_That_ wasn't him. 

_Look at you, crying like a baby because you can't satisfy your own husband_

The voices laughed. They _laughed._ He glared at the man in the mirror, a disgusting frown forming on his face. "Shut up! For fuck sakes!" He screamed. More laughter. It hurt, it _hurt_ so fucking _bad._ He couldn't take it, the laughing, the teasing. "Just shut the fuck up!" He screamed at himself, becoming hysterical. 

He looked back at the mirror and the laughing intensified to the point where he couldn't hear anything else. All he could feel was white hot rage as he made a fist and slammed his knuckles against the mirror, shattering it into pieces with a loud crash. 

He stumbled back, falling against the wall. He looked down at his hand which was now bleeding fast. He whimpered, sliding onto the floor covered in broken glass. He watched, dazed, as the glass around him fluttered with color and light. 

_Do it_

His vision blackened in and out as he reached weakly for a large shard. 

_End it_

He wanted the voices to stop. He wanted it _all_ to just stop. That's all he wanted. His gut twisted as he placed the broken glass against wrist pressing hard into the skin and dragging up, and _up._

It hurt. It hurt so much. Tears kept falling from his face as he moved to the other wrist. 

_No one will miss you_

_No one cares_

Release. He felt… release as he dragged the bloodied glass against his skin, cutting and etching a silent message into the pale canvas. 

He whimpered again, a dwelling ache in his forearms that he couldn't bear.

_Sleep_

That sounded nice. Sleep… so good. His vision blackened although he could feel his eyelids open. 

"Keith!?" 

_(Two Hours Later)_

The hospital bed sheets were always just a plain white or gray. It just made being a hospital more depressing, honestly. His wrists and arms were bandaged tightly. An IV stuck in his arm because he lost a lot of blood. Not enough blood. 

He could barely make out the voices of his mother and the doctor talking briefly. 

"We tried reaching him but we never got an answer, we figured we would call you." 

Krolia glanced at her son, who was staring down at his lap, his eyes dull of the usual deep purple. 

"I understand that the neighbor found him?" She asked, her voice trembling. The doctor nodded. The last time she had talked to Keith it was a couple days ago. He seemed fine to her judgment but…

How could this happen? She had never seen her son like this. Even as a kid when his father had passed, Krolia never found any traces of depression, just sadness. He cried for days, but by the end of the month he was fine, saying that death happens and we can't stop it. 

And where the fuck is Shiro? Why wasn't he answering his phone? Krolia nodded at the doctor's suggestions for medication as she sat beside her son. Keith didn't even acknowledge her presence until she placed a trembling hand on his cheek. He looked at his mother without a trace of emotion. 

"It's okay, Honey. We'll get through this." She said, holding his non-damaged hand and brushing a hand through his ratted hair while sobbing. She saw Keith swallow as tears welled in his eyes. 

"M'sorry.." he said quietly, gripping her hand and taking in a harsh breath. She bit her lip and stood up and cradled his head to her chest, brushing his hair and crying into it. Keith sobbed and wrapped his arms around her, minding his wounds as he cried. "Sorry…" he whimpered. "I just wanted them to stop, m'sorry, Mom." 

"It's gonna be okay… we're gonna get you help honey." Krolia whispered hoarsely. 

After twenty minutes, he fell asleep, the doctor saying that he needed to rest and to allow the blood to flow throughout his body. Krolia cried into her hands. What the fuck happened? 

[ 0 ] 

Eight weeks passed before Shiro came walking through the door. He saw Keith on the couch, reading and smiled. He leaned down and gave his cheek a quick kiss, going to hang up his jacket. "Hey hon." 

"Hey." 

"I'm gonna be in my study, Alfor has me on this new project." He started walking away when he heard Keith mumble something. He turned around. "What?" 

"Don't you want to relax?" Keith set his book down, standing up and walking towards Shiro. "You've been gone for a while and I haven't seen you much." Shiro smiled at his husband. "I know, and I'm sorry but I just have to get all this work done." He reached for Keith's hands and held them in his. "I promise I'll make it up to you." 

He started to pull away but Keith kept a firm grip on his hands. "Shiro please.. I just want to spend time with you. You can't even spare me a minute?" He looked up into Shiro's steel eyes, pleading with him. 

_Look at me. Haven't I changed since you left? Don't I look tired? Please just notice._

But the older man shook his head, his determined eyes unwavering. "I'm sorry. I need to get this done." Keith bit his lip, moving his hands to settle on his husband's biceps. 

"Shiro please…" he leaned up to kiss at Shiro's neck and nip at his earlobe. "I need you…" 

Apparently his seduction doesn't work either because Shiro grabs him by his arms and pushes him back. He looks at Keith with an unimpressed and disappointed face. "Keith, knock it off. I told you no." 

That was the breaking point for Keith. He glared, a new anger flaring in his stomach as he pushed the arms holding him away. 

"Fucking fine then! Go ahead, go to your study because apparently work is all that matters to you!" He seethes and starts up the stairs. Shiro, shocked, watches as Keith walks up the stairs. 

"Keith-"

"Don't!" Keith stopped and leered at his husband. "Don't… you have important work to do, you better get to it." He finishes and stomps up the stairs, ignoring Shiro's protests. The prick didn't even follow him. 

**

Later that night, one a.m to be exact, he heard the door open. He didn't bother to look. He just shoved himself farther into the bedsheets. Doesn't really matter that Keith had been crying for three hours straight. He felt the bed dip on Shiro's side and felt arms wrap around his waist. 

"I'm sorry." 

Keith didn't speak, just kept his eyes shut. He felt a kiss on the back of his shoulder. "Baby… I'm sorry I just needed to get it done. We can do something now if you want." 

"Not in the mood." 

Shiro huffed, mumbled something about not being able to satisfy Keith. Keith felt that boiling rage rise up again but he pushed it down. He just wanted to go to sleep. How can his idiot of a husband be so insensitive? The weight on the bed disappeared as his husband went into the bathroom. 

"Keith? Why is there no mirror in here?" 

He flinched. Fuck. As if on command, the inside of his wrists started to tingle. 

"It broke a while ago." He responded, rolling over. "Just haven't been out to get a new one installed." No, he hasn't told Shiro. Yes, he knows that bad. Really bad. He's mostly been wearing sweaters just to hide the healing wounds. But how could he tell his husband that he almost killed himself because of said husband? Harder than it fucking sounds. 

[ 0 ]

Shiro pulled into the driveway of his house, right beside Lance's car. He had the next couple days before he had to fly out again. The last time he was here, Lance had talked to him about how he was spending less time with them. Shiro figured he'd give a day or two to relax. 

He turned off the car, taking his keys from the ignition and walked out. He grabbed his stuff from the back seat, rolling his to-go back up to the door. 

He walked in, smelling sugar and brownies. He heard talking coming from the kitchen and turned the corner to see Lance and Keith hovering over the counter. 

"Lance what even is that?" 

"It's a dinosaur!" Lance answered, slightly offended Keith would make fun of his weirdly shaped cookie. 

"That is one messed up dinosaur…" He gasped as two fingers prodded at his side and he giggled. "I wouldn't be talking mister, what is that?" 

"It's a hippo?" 

"That's one messed up hippo." 

Keith shoved at Lance as they laughed. 

"Shut up!" 

They smiled at each other in a way that nicked at Shiro. He pushed it down and smiled at them both. 

"Making cookies?" 

The boys looked to see Shiro, a shocked expression on their faces but Lance smiled at him. "And Brownies, just like when we were kids. I was teaching Keith here how to make Mama's recipe." 

Shiro smiled, taking one of the cookies and biting into it. "Mhm just like when we were kids." 

He puts an arm around Keith's waist, bringing him closer. There was a sort of tension in the air as Lance met eyes with Keith. Shiro ate the rest of the cookie, kissing Keith's cheek, stepping back and starting to walk out of the room. "I'm gonna go take a shower, had a long flight." 

As he left, Lance looked back down at the sheet of cookies. "Hey," Keith reached out and placed a hand on Lance's shoulder. "I don't love him." Lance sighed and looked at Keith. 

"It's not that, I know you don't. I just… do you think he suspects us?" Keith's eyes widened. He shakes his head. "He didn't even know I was in a hospital for a weekend, let alone know about us. Don't worry, okay?" 

Keith smiled gently at him to which the other returned, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his neck. Keith leaned into the touch, kissing the side of Lance's head. 

They pulled back and stared into each other's eyes. "Okay.." Lance mumbled, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Keith's lips. 

  
  


[ 0 ]

"Morning Shiro!" 

Shiro looked up from his work and looked over to see his neighbor waving at him, her smile bright. He smiled, taking one last drink of coffee before setting the half full mug down. "Morning Romelle." 

Romelle was a good neighbor, she had a good relationship with the married couple across the street. She was always happy and cheerful. She'd come up to the porch and talked about random topics with Shiro on his days off when he was working outside on the porch table they set up. 

"How are you? I haven't seen you in a while." She asked as she crossed into the yard, taking off her gardening gloves. She was always growing something over there. One time he had actually been gifted tomatoes and fruits from her as a moving in gift. 

"The business trips keep getting longer and more frequent I guess." 

"Ah, oh how's Keith doing?" She asked, a more sympathetic and warmness to her tone. Romelle had actually been the one to find Keith when the 'incident' happened. She was bringing over some leftover fruits for the two when she heard screaming. Luckily the door was unlocked and she called nine-one-one in time. But Shiro didn't know this and Keith begged her not to tell him. 

_'He'll leave me, I just know it Romy. It would hurt him."_

Romelle kept to her word and never told Shiro, but it was definitely wrong to keep it from him. But she decided that when Keith was ready to tell Shiro, he would tell him himself, even if it has been years. 

Shiro shrugged and wrote something down. "He's fine." 

Romelle bit her lip at the statement. She knew Keith wasn't fine. 

They had late night talks over the phone and had therapy sessions all the time. Romelle was no professional and legal therapist but she was someone who was willing to listen. Keith was like a brother to her by now. And she was even close with Keith's mom. 

She had listened to Keith cry and came over to let him cry on her shoulder because he felt like he wasn't enough or that Shiro didn't love him. 

She knew how much Shiro's absence has destroyed their marriage and hurts to just watch and let it happen. 

"Fine? I'd say he's fantastic."

They both looked over to see Honerva. She was an old woman who hated the world and complained about the simple things in life. 

"Good morning, Honerva." Romelle chirped. 

The old hag rolled her eyes, pointing a finger at Shiro. "Like I said, you two need to quiet down." 

Shiro raised his eyebrow, looking as confused as ever. "I'm sorry?" 

"I'm talking about how you two can't seem to keep your hands off each other, it's disgusting and I'm pretty sure the whole neighborhood does not want to hear you guys roughing it up in there." She growled out, pointing at the second floor of the house. She then walked off with a sneer and inside her house without another word said. 

Shiro blinked, wide eyed and confused. "But I haven't even…" 

He looked down at his work. How could he and Keith be doing that when… he hasn't been home?! Keith wouldn't… he isn't like… who… 

He stood, making Romelle jump. He gritted his teeth as he walked past Romelle and down the steps of the porch. "Shiro? Shiro, where are you going?" Romelle called out to him, feeling the onset of emotions coming from the man as he walked towards his car. 

"I'll see you later Romelle." He needed a drink.

[ 0 ]

Shiro pulled up into the driveway at about ten at night.

He already knew about the ton of missed calls and unanswered messages. But… he didn't care. He turned off his phone after the third call from Keith. He knows, he shouldn't have been driving anyways but hell, he didn't care. He was definitely drunk but not to the point that he couldn't think coherently. 

He was still mad. Mad at himself for thinking that maybe that hag is right or just mad at Keith for the possibility of him cheating. 

He stepped out of the car, slamming the door and stumbling up to the porch. He opened the door with an obnoxious bang. 

"Where the fuck have you been?!" Shiro looked up to see Keith, obviously a wreck. Tear stained cheeks and his nose was running. Lance was behind him, looking at Shiro with a disappointing and confused look. "Out." He said, starting to walk to the stairs before Keith pushed him back, glaring at him. 

"You have been gone the whole day, Shiro. I was so fucking worried because I didn't find you when I woke up- or- or" 

"Hey, it's okay, take a deep breath." Lance placed his hand on his back, soothing him. Shiro felt a twinge of anger blast through him and pushed them away from each other, walking straight up the stairs. "I'm fine. Just drank." 

"And you still drove?! Shiro are fucking kidding-"

"Don't even pull that shit with me, Keith! You're not my fucking babysitter!" 

"Hey!"

They both looked at Lance. He gulped before sighing. 

"We should go to bed. All of us." He looked at Shiro and Keith equally. Shiro rolled his eyes, storming up the stairs. "Sounds like a plan." 

As he went into the room he could hear Lance and Keith talking softly. He went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face, eventually hearing the door open and looking to see Keith looking at him. 

"Shiro… you don't usually drink. What happened?" He looked wary at him. It was suspicious and ridiculous. Shiro rubbed his face with a towel. "Just haven't gotten to go out in a while, so…" 

He lied, of course. He wasn't going to automatically assume Keith was cheating on him just because their neighbor said something. I mean Honerva has been trying to get them to leave the neighborhood for a while too. 

"You could've taken Lance or me with you…" Keith was going to say a pet name. Something like sweetie or honey or even baby. But he just couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to do it and he didn't think he could keep this from Shiro any longer. 

It's already been three months and the guilt has been eating at him. 

Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith's waist burying his head in his shoulder. "Can we just stop talking about it, please?" He mumbled. 

Keith sighed and nodded, hugging back. Even though he didn't love Shiro anymore, that doesn't mean he doesn't care about him. Shiro pulled back and smiled at Keith. "Thank you." 

Keith pulled away as Shiro leaned down to kiss him. "Yah, don't mention it." He spoke quickly, walking out of the bathroom. Shiro twitched in a newfound anger. "So I can't kiss my husband now?" He asked, folding his arms as he watched Keith turn to look at him. 

"That's not what I was saying at all!" 

"Then why do you tense up every single time I touch you, Keith?!"

He went silent staring at Shiro with tears in his eyes. "So it is true? You've been… have you been seeing someone else?" Nothing but silence answered him and he felt even more anger surge into his veins, lead on by alcohol. He grabbed Keith by his shoulders and shook him. 

"Fucking answer me!" He yelled, making Keith sob, starting to cry. "Yes…" he croaked out. 

They both heard the door open and saw Lance looking at them wide eyed. "What the hell is going on in here?!" 

Shiro ignored him, focusing on Keith again. "Who?" 

"Shiro stop, your fucking hurting him." Lance marched forward.

"WHO?!" Keith cried and cried. He sobbed until he couldn't breathe and Shiro was holding him too tightly by his arms. 

"It's me. Shiro stop, it's me." Lance said defeated, wanting nothing more than to rip Keith out of his grasp. Shiro glared at his brother, dropping Keith and lunging at him. "I'll fucking kill you!"

They both tumbled to the ground, punching, scratching, and yelling at each other. Keith managed to compose himself, shouting at the two brothers fighting violently on the ground. "F-fucking stop!" 

Lance already had a bloody nose, lip, and Shiro managed to split open the area of skin right where his eyebrow is. Shiro wasn't in good shape either, a split lip and an already bruising cheek. Once Shiro was on top of Lance again, Keith ran forward and grabbed at Shiro trying to pull him off. 

"Shiro, stop! Fucking- STOP!" He screamed, pulling again trying to prevent Lance from getting punched again. "Get off of me!" Throwing his hand back at Keith, successfully hitting him in the face and knocking him back. 

"Keith!" Lance shouted and kicked his angry brother off of him. He crawled over to his lover, who was cradling his nose and sobbing hard. He took hold on the sides of Keith's head and brushed the fringed hair back out of his face. "Hey, hey. I'm here, Kitten." Keith opened his teary eyes to look at Lance's beaten face. He felt like he could vomit from how much Lance was bleeding, but also felt that his nose was broken or bruised in some way. He could feel blood dripping down his chin, yet he covered it up. 

"Lance…" he whimpered and shut his eyes again, wanting everything to go away. 

"It's okay." Lance pulled the black haired male into his chest and hugged him close looking at Shiro. 

"Are you fucking satisfied now?!" He glared at his brother who stood there watching him. He was at a loss. He just fucking _attacked_ his _brother_ and _hit Keith._ What the fuck was wrong with him? 

The way Keith looked at him… he was fucking _terrified._ Shiro stumbled back and sat down recklessly on the bed. "Just get out. Get out of my house, now." He spoke bitterly at the pair, even if he felt guilt in his gut. He put his head in his hands, pressing hard to stop the ache of hurt. 

They all were silent for a moment, but then Lance was pulling a crying Keith off the ground and helping him out the door. The front door opened and slammed shut, leaving Shiro in an uncomfortable silence. 

  
  
  



	5. Poison Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance, after what happened, comfort each other. Shiro on the other hand gets his questions somewhat answered. 
> 
> More protective Hunk and Pidge in this chapter
> 
> I just love them

Keith was silent in the passenger seat as they drove randomly around town. He felt a hand atop of his on the center console and looked down to see Lance squeezing his hand affectionately. He smiled to himself and settled into the touch. Lance’s gesture showed that he would be with Keith no matter what, no matter who or what came in their way, he would always be there to support Keith. 

“Where are we going?” The smaller male asked finally, cutting through the sharp silence that made itself at home in the car. Lance glanced at him with tired, yet warm eyes. “I’m going to see my best friend, Hunk. He’ll help us.” He said. Lance couldn’t help the wince he made as he looked at Keith’s swollen nose. Goddammit Shiro and his stupid fucking strength. He felt small fingers on his cut where his eyebrow split. “I’m sorry.” 

He looked over at Keith to see him looking sadly at his lovers bruised face. Lance shook his head, gripping the other’s hand tighter. “Kitten,  _ that  _ was not your fault. If you didn’t want to kiss him you shouldn’t of had too. He was the one who flipped, not you.” He spoke, serious and clipped. Keith raised their joined hands and kissed at the battered knuckles of Lance’s. “ I know, but that shouldn’t have happened. I knew he was starting to get suspicious, I just don’t know what gave it away..” he trailed off, closing his eyes painfully for a second before looking out the window. Lance nodded in a silent agreement to Keith’s statement. 

“It’s in the past now; there’s nothing we can do to actually change it. We just gotta figure out our next move.” Keith nodded. Stopping at a stop sign, Lance turned to Keith and brushed his fingertips against his cheek. They both leaned in and kissed passionately. Short and sweet as they pulled back and looked into each others eyes. “Everything will work itself out.” 

Lance pulled away, keeping his hand on Keith's as he started to drive again. Keith leaned back against the seat, relaxing for a bit. 

When they pulled up into Hunks driveway, Lance’s phone began to ring. He cringed as he looked at the contact number, rejecting the call quickly. Keith leaned over to look at the dark screen before looking at Lance. “Who was that?” 

“My Mamá. I’m definitely not dealing with her right now.” Don’t get Lance wrong, he loved his whole family. But right now tensions were high and Shiro had probably already vented to their mother. It’s just Lance was not in the mood to get yelled at. They stepped out of the car, making their way up to the door. Lance knocked gently, seeing it was twelve at night. They waited and just as Lance was about to knock again, the door sprung open. A tired Hunk looked at them both before blinking and doing a double take. 

“Lance what the hell happened to you?! And who’s this? Oh cheese, you guys are bleeding!” Lance shushed him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I will tell you everything once we’ve all calmed down." Hunk stared for a moment, picking up his jaw and nodding slowly. "Okay, come in." 

Lance lead Keith inside first, a hand on the small of his back. He nodded to Hunk as a silent 'thank you', and walked inside behind Keith. 

| ● |

"So, do you want to tell me what's going on?" Hunk asked as he wat he'd Lance. His blues eyes were set on Keith's sleeping form on the couch. They had showered and Hunk had set them up with first aid. After a second he looked back at Hunk. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to scrub away the tiredness of this whole situation. 

"You know Shiro?" Hunk raised a brow at that. He had heard Lance go on and on about how wonderful his brother was. "Yah? What about him?" 

Lance nodded his head towards the couch. "That's his husband, Keith." 

Hunk looked back and forth between the two. He finally set his eyes on Lance with a disappointed stare that had Lance shrinking in on himself. 

"Lance…"

"Hunk, I don't need a lecture right now, okay?" He put his face into his hands. Hunk would definitely hate him for this. He had every right to. He had been in affiliations with a married man, who wouldn't despise Lance?

He felt a strong hand on his back. 

"Buddy, I don't have any context of the situation. Did Shiro hurt you guys?" 

Lance took in a shaky breath. "He found out and happened to be drinking. He was yelling and he was just holding Keith to the point I thought he couldn't breathe. So, I confessed that it was me and he fucking  _ lunged  _ at me. He wanted to kill me and I get why." 

"Honestly if you had been sneaking around with Shay I would want to kill you too." It was meant to be a joke but, Lance couldn't help but cringe. That made him sound like letcher. 

"But, you're not that type of guy to just have an affair. So why?" Hunk asked, soft and gentle as ever. He knew Lance. He had known him for eight to ten years. He was known to be a flirt, for sure, but Hunk knows he would never go after someone who was happily married. Unless… 

"That guy you were telling me about… you were talking about Keith weren't you?" Lance sniffled and nodded. 

"He was so neglectful of Keith, Hunk. I had to watch him cry every night because Shiro thought his work was more important than his own husband. And I-" he paused, looking over at Keith again. Tears welled in his eyes as he looked back at Hunk. "I just love him so much and I want to see him happy." 

Hunk reached for his best friend as he let out a shaky sob. They hugged each other tightly, Lance crying on his shoulder with Hunk rubbing his back. "I can't- I love him, Hunk. I-I-" 

"Hey, just calm down. You don't have to tell me everything. Why don't you just go lay down with Keith. It's already three in the morning and I have work tomorrow." Hunk said, still rubbing Lance's back. Lance nodded numbly as he wiped the tears away on his cheeks. 

He laid down right behind Keith, cuddling him and holding him close after he said goodnight to Hunk. Keith snuggled against him, eventually turning in his arms and bumping his head under Lance's chin. Lance smiled, holding him closer, if possible, and kissing the top of his head. "Goodnight.." He murmured, falling asleep surrounded by a soothing warmth. 

| ● |

It was at least four in the afternoon and Shiro was still in bed, staring at the ceiling. Each time he heard his phone ring from somewhere in the house, he would simply look at the door and then look back at the ceiling, seemingly dazed. He couldn’t sleep, not after what happened. It felt,  _ crazy  _ to him. He would never have attacked Lance like that, but he did. He wanted to blame the spur of alcohol in him, but all he could do was blame himself. 

First he had to wrap his head around things. Okay, so Lance and Keith have been having an affair. But  _ why?  _ That was the question that Shiro couldn’t answer. He loved his brother, he gave him shelter after a heart-cracking break up, he helped him through his ADHD as kids and teens. He helped him understand why he liked boys and girls as a young adult, so  _ why? _ Why would his brother stab him in the back like this? 

There’s also the question as to what he did to make Keith so unfaithful. Sure, he was away a lot but Keith had always been fine with it. As Shiro started to think more about, he realized something. He felt more as if Keith was a roommate then his actual husband. He never spent any time with him and if he did, it was arguing. He was always in his study, rejecting the advances of Keith spending time with him. There had to be something else, though. Why didn’t Keith talk to him? 

Or did Shiro drive him away enough that he just stopped trying and didn’t love him anymore? This whole dilemma was just confusing as hell. He turned over, getting to his feet and looking around. He eyed Keith’s night stand. He never has gone through Keith’s stuff before, but that was when he trusted him. Now, he can’t. He needed answers and if he had to tear the whole damn house apart, he would. 

He rummaged through the drawers and found nothing in the top one but something interesting in the bottom one. Towards the back, hidden under a thin cloth were three pill bottles. Escitalopram, Fluoxetine, and Asenapine. Two anit-depressants and the last one, Shiro hadn’t heard of. They were all prescribed to Keith. 

Shiro’s eyes widened as he dropped the bottles on the floor. When had Keith been getting depression or anxiety? He swallowed. If there’s anyone that Keith would’ve gone to other than him, it was his mother. He has to talk to Krolia. He runs out of the room, tracing his steps from last night as he tries to find his phone. Once he finds his phone he notices there are six missed calls from his mother and two from his brother, Marco. 

Lance must have already told them what happened. He didn’t have time to explain to them right now; hell, he didn’t even know what was going on. 

He opened his contacts, going straight for Krolia’s name. They hadn’t actually talked for a while now that he thought about it. He pressed the call button, pacing back and forth each time the dial tone went off. 

_ “Hello?” _

He held the phone tightly to his ear. “Krolia did you know about Keith’s depression.” 

There was silence for a moment, and then a quiet sigh.  _ “Yes, and his anxiety and schizophrenia. Did he finally tell you?” _

Schizophrenia? What the  _ fuck.  _

“No, I just found the fucking pill bottles- Krolia what is going on?” he asked. He heard her pause again. 

_ “Shiro, I can’t be the one to tell you that.” _

“You’re the only one who can give me answers right now. Keith is gone and I need to know why.”

_ “Wait, he’s gone? Did he run off?” _

He gritted his teeth. “He was having an affair with my brother, Krolia.” 

She gasped and he heard shuffling in the background.  _ “Why would he ever do that?” _

“That’s what I am asking you. I know you were there when Keith was prescribed the pills. What happened?” There was slow breathing and he could feel her getting frustrated.  _ “Of course he would try to run from this-"  _

"Krolia!"

_ "He tried to kill himself." _

They both sat in silence. A bomb of dread hit Shiro as he stared at the ground in utter disbelief. "He.. what?" 

_ "Shiro… Keith was having problems. He kept saying he was hearing voices in his head. Said that he just wanted to make them stop. He lost a lot of blood and I- I was so scared. He said the voices told him how unworthy he was. How he couldn't satisfy you and that's why you would leave him so often. This is all he told me about. He never wanted to bring it up again."  _

Shiro's stomach swirled and twisted. He felt like he was going to throw up. He dropped the phone, ran into the kitchen and hurled into the sink. After about a minute standing above the sink in shock he heard muted yelling from the phone. He wobbled over and picked it back up. 

_ "-iro?! Shiro answer me!"  _

"I'm here, fuck." He groaned and sat on the ground, holding his head. "Why… why did he never tell me?"

Silence. 

_ "He was… scared you'd leave him."  _

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose with a harsh sigh. "Yah, well he's the one that left me."

| ● |

Keith slowly woke up to the feeling of tiny kisses being placed on the back of his neck. He hummed and felt arms squeeze around his waist tighter. 

"Good morning…" he mumbled into the empty air and he could feel his hair getting tousled.

"Morning love." Lance said quietly. Keith nuzzled back into his hold, squirming when he felt some hard prod against his back. He chuckled, breathlessly, "Someone's excited." He teased at Lance sleepily. He felt Lance's chest rumble with small laughter. "Yah, fuckin hate waking up like this honestly." 

He felt Lance shift. "Here, I'll go take care of-" 

"No." Lance blinked looking down at Keith from above him. 

"No? Babe we don't have anything here." Keith shrugged and smirked. "I can just blow you?" 

Lance groaned and kissed the side of his neck. "You're a sex demon." Keith giggled and pushed Lance onto his back on the other side of the couch. He straddled his hips as he leaned down to kiss the tan man eagerly. Lance moaned and his hands landed on Keith's hips, grinding up into him. The other gasped and rolled his hips down. 

"Keith, are you sure?" 

Keith smiled at him. So generous and cautious and considerate. Keith leaned down to kiss him, this kiss more gentle and slow. 

"I'm sure, Lance. I trust you to help me get through this whole mess. I want to do it together. Okay?" 

Lance's eyes smoldered into a warmness that Keith couldn't explain even if he tried. Lance smiled wide as he pulled Keith back down to his lips. "We'll both get through this." He whispered against the other's lips. Keith nodded and started to kiss him more urgently. They both moaned as they rolled their hips against each other. 

Keith reached down to palm at the bulge in Lance's basketball shorts, tearing a moan from the man below him. He kissed at the sun kissed skin of Lance's neck, reaching beneath the light blue t-shirt to feel at Lance's chest and toned stomach. 

"Come on, Kitten. No more teasing." Lance panted out. Keith smirked, leaning back up to peck Lance's lips and started pulling at the waistband of the shorts. He pulled them down to about mid-thigh, pulling the boxers with it. As soon as Lance's long cock sprung up from the confines, Keith's mouth was on the girth, licking kissing, and sucking vigorously. Lance groaned and reached down to tug at Keith's black locks of hair. Keith then started taking his cock into his mouth, swirling his wet, hot tongue around the tip.

"Fuck, Keith…" At the sound of his name, Keith looked up with half lidded, lust filled eyes. The musky scent and the heaviness of Lance's cock on his tongue  _ did  _ things to Keith. As he bobbed his head again, he reached his hand down into his own shorts, massaging his own arousal. He moaned and whimpered around the prick in his mouth, feeling his hair being pulled. 

He heard Lance moan as he shoved his cock further into Keith's mouth, the tip brushing against the back of his throat. He gagged and his throat convulsed around Lance's dick. "Hold it right there, baby." Lance hissed as he held Keith's head down. Keith was too busy moaning, drooling and jerking his hips into his own hand. Lance finally released him and Keith pulled off, gasping for breath as a needy whine tore through his throat 

Lance smiled at him and pet his hair. This encouraged the other to lick and suck at his cock again while he desperately jerked himself off. "Come on Kitten sink down on my cock- fuck! That's it baby, fuck." Lance groaned loudly as Keith took more than half of him in his mouth again. He moaned and laved his tongue across the pulsing vein on the underside of Lance's cock, feeling a promise of an orgasm in his lower stomach. 

"Oh, fuck Keith, are you gonna cum in your boxers just from sucking me off?" Lance asked, the pleasure beginning to knot into a ball of heat in his gut. Keith moaned loudly around his cock, a yes. "Oh good boy, honey. Just a little more baby and you can have all of my cum. I want to see you make a mess in your shorts baby." Lance growled out, grabbing roughly at Keith's head again and stuffing more of his cock down his throat. He heard Keith gag on his dick, though he seemed to be working himself faster than before. Lance definitely heard the slick sounds of Keith fucking his fist. 

"Fuck, yeah! Come on Kitten, cum for me." Lance encouraging words sent him way over the edge as he screamed around the cock in his mouth, definitely ruining his boxers as he felt himself cum. Keith then whimpered as Lance continued to jerk his hips up into Keith's mouth. "Fuck- just a little more-!" 

Cum was then splashing down his throat and Keith swallowed it  _ all,  _ drinking like Lance's semen was the best damn drink in the fucking world. 

After a few minutes of sucking lazy at Lance's cock, he pulled off slowly. He panted hard and rested his head against Lance's lower thigh. 

"On my couch?!"

They both shot up to see a very shocked and disgusted Hunk holding bags of groceries. Lance smiled sheepishly at him while tucking himself back into his boxers and shorts. Keith was too busy being mortified and hiding his face in his hands. 

As Lance was about to say something to break the never ending silence between the trio, Hunk held up his hand. "Not another word McClain! You both are getting a shower,  _ separately!  _ And I swear if there is any spunk," he sorta gagged at that, "-on my couch, I will make you buy me a new one! Capeesh?!" They both nodded, ashamed and slightly scared. 

Hunk immediately walked into the kitchen, muttering to himself as Keith and Lance made the walk of shame to the bathroom.

| ● |

After they got showered and dressed, much to Hunk’s delight, they went out. Apparently Hunk was off of work early to get lunch with his girlfriend and decided he wanted Lance and Keith to come along, to get them out of the house. “Shay should be meeting us there. Oh! Pidge is also tagging along.”

Lance looked at Hunk from the backseat. “You mean the little gremlin girl that always tries to trip me because she wants to see a tall man like me suffer?” He asked as Keith let out a snort. Hunk rolled his eyes and looked in the rearview mirror, staring at the couple. “She’s not that bad, Lance.” 

“She doesn’t try to trip you.” He muttered, pouting and slouching against the backseat. “Aww, poor baby.” Keith teased and he took Lances cheeks into his hands and kissed at his forehead. Lance’s face immediately brightened up as he gave Keith a kiss of his own.

“Ew, PTA guys.” Hunk mumbled. Lance glared playfully at Hunk. “Oh, please you and Shay do it all the time.” 

“Yah but you didn’t catch Shay giving me head, so disgusting.” Keith’s face flared and Hunk laughed. Lance’s face was also a bright tomato. 

“Anyways, Pidge’s dad is a lawyer. I’m sure he can help you with your case, Keith.” 

Keith smiled at the man in the driver's seat. “Thank you, Hunk this means a lot.” Hunk gave a tiny smile back. “Y’know, I’m not on board with this whole thing. But from what I’ve seen and heard, I think you deserve to be happy. But, if you hurt Lance in any way, I just might have to kill you.”

Keith’s smile dropped. What happened to the tender words he  _ just _ spoke? “Hunk! Don’t scare him.” Lance turned to Keith, gripping his hand and kissing his cheek. “Don’t worry, he’s just very protective of me, also I don’t even think that man can hurt a fly.” Hunk snorted, turning into a middle class neighborhood. “That’s what you think.” 

“Also, Keith don’t take anything Pidge says seriously. She can be a gremlin at times.” Keith giggled as Lance went on a ‘I told you so’ rant. As soon as they pulled up to a two story house, the passenger side door opened. 

"What's up, gay's?" Pidge asked as she threw herself into the seat. Hunk snorted as he watched her. The small women turned in her seat. "Ah, Lance, nice to see that you actually have a love life." She said, noticing that his hand was atop Keith's on his thigh. Lance stuck his tongue out at her to which she repeated. 

She then turned to Keith. "Seriously, everytime he came into work before you he would be complaining about how lonely he is." 

"Pidge! Hunk back me up here!" 

Keith chuckled at that and held Lance's hand tighter. Again, Lance's pout disappears into a smile pointed at Keith. As Hunk started to drive again, she looked back at the couple. "Pidge be nice. They've been through a lot in the last twenty-four hours." Hunk lectured. 

"Ah yes, the scandal." 

They both froze for a bit and Keith could feel Lance shrinking back into the seat, seemingly afraid of Pidge's reaction. Dread filled the pit of his stomach as he frowned. "It's okay, Hunk told me everything, well, not everything but, y'know." 

The two relaxed a bit then, feeling as if a weight was lifted off their chests. "But, if you hurt him, we're gonna have problems and I know how to hide a body." She said, glaring at Keith and pointing an accusing finger at him. 

Keith pouted and leaned over to whisper to Lance. "What is with your friends and constantly threatening me?" Before Lance could answer, Pidge beat him to it, of course. 

"After what happened with Allura, we almost lost Lance's personality. He was so miserable and heartbroken that it took months of cheering him up to get him somewhat back to normal." 

"Pidge." Lance hissed. Keith did not need to know that he didn't handle break-ups well. Seriously, when he was in grade school he dated a girl for a week and she broke the whole thing off because he accidentally spilled his chocolate milk on her at lunch. He cried for a couple days and refused to even look at the girl. 

"I would never hurt Lance like that. Coming to know Lance was an amazing experience itself and he's my whole world, universe even. I… I love him." Keith stared at his lap, cautiously looking up at Lance as he said the last part. The look of shock and admiration filled Lance's features as he stared down at his lover with rosy red cheeks, an agape mouth, and a racing heartbeat. 

Keith saw Lance's eyes soften, like he loved, and a smiled reached Lance's mouth. He said it.  _ He finally said it!  _ The tan man intertwined their fingers together and stared into Keith's dark, violet eyes. "I.. love you too." 

They stared lovingly at each other for a few more moments before they heard coughing. 

"Gross." 

Lance snickered, wrapping an arm around Keith's waist while keeping their fingers laced together. "You're just jealous Pidge." 

"Your passion for each other is sickening." 

They all laughed and Lance leaned down to kiss at Keith's lips. Keith reached up to hold him there. They both smiled into the kiss as they continued. Maybe they were both scared, but as long as they loved each other, they could make it by.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think their relationship is justified?
> 
> I'm actually wanting to know your guy's opinions about the subject. 
> 
> Anyways, Kudos, comments, and feedback are greatly appreciated!


	6. The End (I'm Sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

Listen, I know what you are thinking:

_ She’s really just gonna drop the story like that? _

Yes, I am. And I completely understand everyone that read this work and expected it to actually be completed would be upset and disappointed that I am dropping the work. I really just lost interest in writing it and I lost motivation to actually write it as well. I tried to tough through the block on this story but then it just didn’t feel like a block anymore. I just didn’t feel like writing this anymore. Do I hate the work? No, I believe it’s an interesting concept to write about, I just lost all hope in this project. The fifth chapter was hard enough to write and with the sixth, I tried thinking of certain “scenes” in my head. I definitely had a plan but just didn’t really know the way to get between plot points and that’s my bad. I should really work on that. 

My main Plot point after chapter five was that Keith would file for a divorce and of course, I was going to include a chapter of the divorce trial. And then Shiro and Lance’s mother died on her deathbed during the fiasco but were too caught up in their own personal problems to answer their family’s calls. They would both realize what jackasses they were and go to the funeral. Keith and Shiro would definitely talk about the situation whether that be at the funeral or after. Lance and Shiro would come to terms with what happened but Shiro would not forgive Lance but still loves him because he is still family and he respects Keith’s choice about staying with Lance. The brothers are still broken but starting the healing process. Both parties (Keith and Shiro) were victims in their marriage and they both realize that. 

That’s how I wanted the story to go, but obviously I could never get to those spots in the work. I’m honestly really sorry that I made everyone sit through an emotional rollercoaster and then say that I’m giving up. It’s not fair to the readers and it’s no justice for the story. But if anyone of you want to take this sprouting idea and make your own of it, I would be happy to read it. 

But anyway, I didn’t want to come out with another announcement of how “Oh guys I’m working on it, it’s just taking a while. I’m really busy” when really I just don’t feel motivated to write. I had the meeting with Sam Holt, the divorce counselor, and Keith sitting in a doc and it never went farther than Keith talking about the marriage and breaking down because he had to describe the night he tried to kill himself. And I just looked at it and thought, “I can’t do this anymore”. I can’t pretend that I am still passionate about this work. I just can’t. And I apologize to everyone because of that. 

But for those of you bookmarked, saved, gave kudos, and commented on this work, thank you for being super supportive and understanding. I hope you all will understand why I decided to end the work here. And feel free to rage in the comments. I certainly deserve it for leading you guys on.

But thank you so much for reading and I appreciate you all for dealing with my shit.


End file.
